


Going To Be Trouble

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2014 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: femslash100, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Gen, Short One Shot, implied offscreen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to be trouble, aren't you?"</p><p>"Will that be a problem for you, ma'am?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going To Be Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the challenge #431: _trouble_ at the community, femslash100 on dreamwidth. Mostly an excuse for shameless f/f shipping.

“You're going to be trouble, aren't you?”

“Will that be a problem for you, ma'am?”

She looks up from the file on her desk toward her quiet companion and closes it as she stands up to move around to the front of it. She eyes the woman, noting the new scrapes that showed on visible areas of her skin.

The questions on her mind, especially at wondering how an enemy agent managed to get so close to her and how had her best men missed him being there? Whereas her quiet guardian had spotted him immediately.

She doesn't take long to think about the question or the answer to it. She thinks that she might have heard an undertone of amusement in the other woman's voice.

“Given that you just saved my life from a Hydra agent _again_. The answer would be no. We're used to your kind of trouble around here.”


End file.
